


Battle upon the Quays

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [35]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, Gen, Third Age, Umbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thoughts of the Captain of the Havens of Umbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle upon the Quays

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: Nominee – Races: Men: General Drabbles

Crackling flames cover our shouts of triumph: the young heir to Dol Amroth – only lightly guarded!

Eager to secure this prize, we press the attack, force the Swan-knights into the warren of the port-district.

The prince laughs at the challenge, apparently unperturbed.

Soon the reason becomes obvious: Far from getting lost, the Gondorians turn the flame-illuminated maze to their advantage, exploit every nook and cranny.

Inconceivable!

I alone make it back to the burning quays.

Somehow, I am not surprised when, materialising out of the billowing smoke, a sword points at me, held – I don’t doubt – by the famed Thorongil.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title is taken from the corresponding passage in RotK, Appendix A I (iv).
> 
>  
> 
> _17.11.06 B-drabble for Roh_wyn, who wanted to read something featuring corsairs, preferably with Imrahil and/or Aragorn as Thorongil._


End file.
